The Warlock and the Prince, in 100 words
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: My drabble collection. Drabble 79: "He decided it may be his favorite color."
1. Talents

Merlin had hoped he would be alone with Arthur if—_when—_it happened. Unfortunately, three other knights saw the spear guide itself into an attacker's neck before he could kill Arthur.

Three pairs of wide eyes turned towards Merlin. Lancelot took a step forward to stand beside him. Gwaine stepped in front of him, standing almost on top of him.

Arthur tore his gaze away and fixed it on the knight a few feet to his left.

"Sir Leon…did you…?"

"Yes sire." He looked towards the others. "Incredible spear-throwing, Sir Gwaine. I didn't know you had it in you."

**I'm going to try for 100 drabbles. If you have a prompt/idea/request/challenge, let me know and I will give it a shot.**


	2. Obvious

"Honestly Arthur…" Merlin mumbled, shaking his head as he pulled at something under the bed. "You're too much of an idiot to be king."

"What _are _you talking about?"

"You've been missing something right under your nose."

"Please, _Mer_lin. I know you're a sorcerer. Have known, actually, for quite a while now."

Merlin dropped what he was holding. The red cloth hit the hard floor with a barely audible thud.

"_What_?"

"What do you mean, what? That's not what you were going on about?"

"W-n-no! I was talking about that shirt you lost yesterday. I just found it. You _know?_"

**Still taking requests or challenges. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see.**


	3. Support

**Tag to The Coming of Arthur, Part 2.**

Everyone else had explained their decision. And Merlin had a million reasons to support him.

_You're my destiny._

_You'll be a great king._

_I'm waiting on you to change things._

_I believe in you._

_You've saved me._

_You're my best friend._

He could have named every reason Arthur deserved his loyalty or even why he could have it anyway.

But he had already heard: great warrior, good friend, born leader. He didn't need to hear it again.

So Merlin said what he did need to hear.

"I don't really fancy it."

_Nothing's changing Arthur._

"You don't have a choice."

_Thanks._


	4. Choices

**For Darkenwood, the first to make a request. I hope this is what you were looking for, and I hope you like it.**

Arthur slammed his bedroom door. His throat ached from yelling. The latest argument with his father had been brutal.

_"She's a servant!"_

_"Not anymore."_

_"You knighted her brother. It changes nothing."_

_"You're right. It doesn't. I love her. I would have chosen this regardless. I am marrying her, Father. I want you there, but I will with or without your permission."_

Leaning beside the window, Arthur considered it. Maybe his father was right. Could she help rule? Was he being selfish?

He caught a glimpse of her laughing in the courtyard.

Sod it…If she'd have him, he'd marry her now.


	5. Grieve

"This won't work."

"Oh, shush, Lancelot. What's the worst that could happen?"

Merlin looked up, worried, at Gwaine, who looked like Arthur.

"Try avoiding actual work. It's just a few hours."

"Avoiding work is my specialty."

After sending Gwaine into the throne room, Merlin returned to Arthur.

"It's a bad idea, Merlin."

"Leave it to Gwaine and Lancelot." He sat in front of Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on."

Arthur sighed and hung his head, releasing a sob.

Merlin let him cry. He knew how it felt to have no time to grieve a lost father.


	6. Emrys

"Arthur?"

The prince looked up momentarily, before returning to his papers.

"There you are…There are rumors of sorcery."

"About that…I've heard—"

"His name is Emrys. Apparently he's been protecting Camelot."

Merlin was shocked into silence for a moment before approaching Arthur.

"You…you can't kill him! If he's protecting Camelot…"

"Then he's an idiot. Magic is illegal."

"Arthur…it hardly seems fair."

"I know."

"And it sounds stupid. If he's protecting Camelot…"

Arthur saw a worried shadow in Merlin's eyes that he had to agree with.

"Father wouldn't care."

"But…you're not your father."

Arthur said nothing as he left the room.

**This one will have a sequel. A sequel which I am already actually really excited about.**


	7. The King and His Cheating Queen

As Merlin slipped into the room, he flinched as something glass shattered against a wall.

"Arthur…"

His call was ignored as something else flew across the room.

"Arthur!"

The king stopped, the anger melting off his face and fading to pain as he saw his friend.

"She's gone."

Merlin sighed. "I know."

"I gave her everything."

Now the warlock nodded.

"She left anyway."

Merlin smiled softly. Silence invaded as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. After a few moments, Merlin spoke again.

"Well… I'm here. And I'm not leaving… Just don't take up throwing things at my head again."

**This is for Emmy. I promised her I'd write it (and give it this title). I was going for as un-cliche as possible, but...I know this is a popular theme. Let me know what you think.**


	8. You

**The (kind of) long-awaited sequel to Emrys.**

It took him two days to get it. The fear, the protests…

The flash of golden eyes as his attacker was stopped violently.

"You're—"

"Yes."

"_Emrys_."

Merlin's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Arthur to put _that_ together.

"Yes," Merlin whispered.

"No wonder you were so worried! How big of an idiot can you be? Magic is _illegal_."

"I know! I just… I have to protect you, Arthur."

The prince sighed and shook his head.

"All right, _Mer_lin. You were right about one thing."

"What's that, sire?"

"I am not my father."

As he walked away, Merlin grinned before following.


	9. Selfless

As Arthur watched Merlin fight, his first thought was that he was an idiot.

Then he saw him use a spell to heal Gwaine, who didn't notice what Arthur did: that Merlin had a new cut right where Gwaine's had been.

But the final straw was when he gave the boy they had rescued his blanket, even though he already had one, just because he still looked cold.

Arthur rolled his eyes and threw his blanket on Merlin's head. The idiot may be selfless, but Arthur was not. And he definitely did not have time to find a new manservant.


	10. Foiled

Kilgharrah woke knowing the time had come. Arthur was king. Magic was legal. Guinevere was gone. Emrys would die today. It was destiny.

* * *

><p>The bandits came from nowhere. Arthur fought off as many as he could while Merlin cast his spells. Normally they fought back to back, but today they were a few feet apart.<p>

"Merlin!"

Before the warlock could react to Arthur's warning cry, Gwaine stepped between his back and the approaching knife, disarming the attacker in the nick of time.

* * *

><p>Kilgharrah went to sleep knowing destiny had been foiled. He slept soundly with a smile on his face.<p>

**I suppose technically...okay, technically this was inspired by an Ultra-Geek drabble too. But it's her fault I'm writing drabbles in the first place!**


	11. Legend Has It

Legend has it that Camelot's ultimate demise was rooted in the queen Guinevere. That when she left, Arthur's spirit was crushed and he could not continue to be the man he once was.

But the legend was only half right.

His spirit was hurt when she left, but it wasn't completely defeated. Despite all that had happened, one thing had not changed.

Arthur still had Merlin.

But two weeks later, when Merlin was killed…

He was alone again.

And at that point, he simply could not force himself to go on, no matter who urged him. And thus, Camelot fell.


	12. Evil

**I finally saw _The Sword in the Stone_. You can blame this on that.**

The kitchen staff was shorthanded, so every servant was doing dishes, adding one more chore to Merlin's list.

But he was so _tired._

He set the broom going in Gaius's chambers, got the dishes started, began the armor polishing itself, charmed a needle to mend Arthur's shirt, and fell asleep.

Which proved a bad idea when the crown prince entered.

"Merlin!"

The warlock awoke with a start.

"You know magic is evil! How could—"

Merlin tried not to, really he did, but he couldn't help it. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. You think sweeping floors and washing dishes is evil?"


	13. Dress Up

Guinevere had collected a few fancier dresses over the years, between gifts and saving. She loves how soft the fabric feels against her skin.

Most of the time, she puts them on and twirls, admiring her reflection. She remembers being a child and playing dress-up in her mother's dresses. Her father would kiss her cheek.

"You look like a princess."

But sometimes, on harder days or days Arthur barely spared her a glance, she looks in the mirror and sees… nothing. Just an ugly little girl playing dress-up in a princess dress.

Sometimes, she just doesn't think she's worth it.

**Two things. First: Okay, wow, depressing. I'll try to put up a happier one within the next few hours. Just...wow.**

**Second: I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, favorite, sign up for alerts for these drabbles, or just read this far. Thank you, very much, and I hope you're enjoying it.**


	14. Cupboard Merlin

**Cupboard!Merlin. Thanks to Ultra-Geek for letting me borrow him.**

"All right, _Mer_lin, you can come out."

"No."

Arthur did a double take.

"What do you mean, no? You've been begging to get out for hours!"

"Well, I've changed my mind. I like it in here. You can't throw things at me, and I don't have to work. It's actually quite relaxing."

"Yes, well… cut it out, _Mer_lin. You've got chores to do."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice."

Silence answered him.

"Merlin?"

He took a step closer, slightly disturbed at the noiselessness.

"Merlin!"

A sound broke through the darkness. Arthur rolled his eyes. The idiot was snoring.


	15. African or European?

**I'd just like to say...I'm sorry about this one. I don't know what happened.**

It was dusk when they came to the bridge.

"We wish to pass."

"Not until you answer these questions three."

Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"What," the man began ominously. "Is your name?"

The king's eyes narrowed. "Arthur Pendragon."

"What… is your quest?"

"To find the Holy Grail."

"What… is the air-speed velocity of an unladen sparrow?"

Arthur's mouth opened and closed. He tilted his head. Contemplatively, he turned to his head advisor.

"Well," Merlin responded. "African or European?"

The man's eyes widened. "I… I don't know."

Merlin shrugged as they watched the man launched into the sky. Then they crossed.


	16. Last to Know

**For Alicia Jo. Hope you like it!**

Gwaine's grin covered his face.

"I _knew_ it!"

Arthur glared. "You should've said something."

"I'm not the only one! What about Lancelot?"

Arthur spun, eyes wide.

"_You_ knew?"

The knight bit his lip. "Well, sire…"

Arthur turned to Leon. Surely, he would have said something had he known. He shrugged apologetically.

"He used it to save you. I just thought..."

Arthur massaged his forehead and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Well, Elyan—"

"Actually, sire…I also knew."

"Did _everyone_ know but me?" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated. "How'd you find out, Elyan?"

He shrugged. "Gwen told me."

Merlin smacked his forehead. Arthur just gaped.


	17. Gives You Strength

**This is the first of a two parter. There is a quote that says "Being loved deeply by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage." Obviously here it's a best friend/brother kind of love, but I feel it still applies.**

"He won't speak, Pendragon."

Arthur said nothing, but continued glaring at his captor.

"He refuses to betray you, your majesty," the man mocked, sneering. "So when he dies, that will be on you. I wonder what makes him so loyal to a man who can't even save him."

With a surge of adrenalin, Arthur pulled at the ropes tying him back. He managed to get one hand free, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do next.

But Merlin was counting on him. And when the man believed in him that strongly, _cared_ that deeply, Arthur couldn't let him down.


	18. Gives You Courage

**Part 2 of the previous drabble. The end of the quote says, "loving someone deeply gives you courage." I think this applies to Merlin perfectly.**

Merlin was in pain. The physical, he could handle. But at the moment his heart hurt too. He could only see one way out of this—at least, only one where Arthur lived—and it terrified him.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a cry from Arthur, who appeared seconds later with guards on his heels.

And seeing his prince—_his best friend_—so willing to fight against such odds for him…

Merlin felt the power surge through him as he spoke a spell. Fear was no match against Merlin's heart for this man. For now, consequences be damned.


	19. Reincarnated

They were an odd pair once they met in high school: the quarterback and the science geek. They insulted each other and even physically (mostly playfully) fought occasionally.

And yet, they were best friends. They were often mistaken for brothers, and they made a great team. While they were the best at their respective talents, anything they touched together automatically turned to gold.

It was almost spooky.

"You know, if I believed in that sort of thing," someone would whisper. "I'd think they had to have met in a previous life. How else could they know each other so well?"


	20. In Tandem

**I'm just going to clarify, I never write anything intended to be slash.**

The first time they faced an enemy after Arthur discovered Merlin's magic, he pulled the warlock up by his sleeve.

"You're with me, Merlin," he told him. "Do what you have to do."

So back to back, they fought. When one stepped, so did the other, remaining close and completely in tandem. Anticipating the other's movements, each man attacked and defended as if they were one person. They were victorious in a record period of time.

Arthur felt adrenalin coursing through his veins. Working with Merlin that way felt exhilarating and…_right_.

Maybe, Arthur mused, this is how destiny feels.


	21. One Inch

**Once again, I don't intend this as slash. But if you want to see it that way, then that's totally up to you.**

"Are you…are you all right, Merlin?"

The look the warlock shot Arthur clearly said, 'What do you think?' Hesitantly, the king examined the arrow protruding from Merlin's chest.

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed, false bravado and exaggerated humor masking his panic. "Good thing it wasn't an inch lower."

Arthur nodded, trembling, refusing to imagine an arrow embedded in Merlin's heart.

"An inch lower, and it probably would have hit Arthur."

After spending just a moment being confused, the king smacked the knight on the back of the head.

Merlin just laughed, choking slightly on the action.

It was, after all, true.

**I feel like this makes no sense to anyone but me, and I hate explaining my writing because I feel like it should speak for itself, but a hundred words can only do so much, you know? So here's the deal: my pastor told this story about a Frenchman who fought under Napoleon. The soldier was pierced in the chest, and he said, "An inch lower, and that would have hit the emperor," because that's how loyal he was to his leader. And I suddenly thought...hey, that's Merlin and Arthur.**

**So that's that. Hope you're enjoying the drabbles. I will say though that I am currently out of ideas and if you want any new drabbles in the immediate future, you should send me prompts/ideas. Thanks. :-)**


	22. Last Night

**For Whirlwind421: This is what I thought up when you said embarassed Merlin. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Sorry, I did _what_?"

Gwaine's hand was on his mouth, muffling his chortling. Arthur raised an eyebrow in annoyance, which didn't quite match his amused smirk.

"It's not what you did exactly, _Mer_lin. You're surely not the first to stand on that table."

Merlin massaged his aching head, feeling the heat make its way through his face.

"Really, though. What you were _saying…_"

His eyes widened. "Why? What did I say?"

"Well, Merlin," Arthur began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "For your information: you are not irresistible and you are _not _'the most amazingly godlike manservant that ever was.'"

**I know I probably sound like a broken record, but...prompts would be nice. :-)**


	23. Crimson

**Thanks to Griffinesque for the prompt. I look forward to using a few more that you gave me, and I hope you enjoy this.**

Red was Arthur's favorite color. It was bold and passionate and, to him, it would always mean Camelot. Whenever he saw the bright crimson, he felt at home.

Then, in the midst of a particularly chaotic fight, an enemy slashed at Merlin's chest with his dagger.

Arthur and the knights dispatched the enemies, and then the prince turned his attention to Merlin.

A dark patch was spreading on his shirt. A white cloth meant to stop it was turned red almost instantly. The crimson streaked over Arthur's tanned hands.

And he decided it was the ugliest color he'd ever seen.

**Also, I've reached 100 reviews on this story. So thanks for sticking with me and reviewing!**


	24. Bloody

**I'd like to thank Griffinesque for the prompt (again) and sunsetofdoom for the idea, though used in a different fandom and hopefully changed enough.**

Queen Guinevere wasn't sure what was going on with him lately. All she knew was that it was getting on her last nerve.

But the final straw was when their five year old repeated that one word Arthur had taken to using much too often.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen yelled, causing her husband to startle. "If I hear you use the word 'bloody' one more time to describe anything other than something that is _literally_ covered in blood, I will demonstrate for you so many different degrees of bloody…you will be seeing red forever."

Eyes wide, Arthur mumbled an apology.


	25. DollopHead

**This one you can blame on ROSELLA1. I like it. I hope it's clear enough. Let me know.**

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm good at what I do, right?"

"Umm… Arthur? What—"

"Just answer me."

"Yeah. You're the best agent the FBI has."

"All right. Thanks."

"What brought this on?"

"Well, this one lab geek… he called me a dollop-head."

"A… what?"

"Dollop-head."

"_What _does _that_ mean?"

Arthur shrugged. They were silent for a moment, contemplating it.

"The thing is," Arthur went on. "I feel like I've heard it before. And like he thinks I'm an ass."

"Wait," Lance interrupted, "Are you talking about Merlin?"

Arthur nodded. Lance chuckled.

"Yeah. He thinks you're an ass. And an idiot."


	26. Immortal

**Another ROSELLA1 inspired drabble. Also, I meant to comment the last time I added a chapter, but I'm a quarter of the way there. Woohoo! Honestly, I'm surprised I made it this far.**

It hurt like hell.

Watching Will breathe his last had been the hardest thing Merlin had ever experienced. In that moment, he couldn't imagine ever hurting so badly again.

Then he lost Freya.

_That_ had damn near killed him, and reinforced his desperation. Never again, he prayed.

And yet, right after finding his father, he lost him too.

Merlin kept imagining—_fearing—_the possibilities the future held: Gaius, his mother, Gwen, Arthur…

When he'd discovered 'Emrys' meant 'immortal,' he decided he had to look into it.

If everyone he loved was bound to die, he didn't want to live forever.


	27. Alternative

He wasn't mad. 'Mad' wasn't enough. He was… well, something worse. Merlin was a _sorcerer_. He had _lied _to him. Him!

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, venom dripping off his words.

The answer was so low, Arthur almost didn't hear it.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Gaius. Before—"

Arthur's eyes widened and his stomach dropped, his previous anger eclipsed by fear and the image of Merlin…

He grabbed his servant by the back of his collar.

"You've still got chores."

He could get over Merlin's magic; he _would_. Because suddenly, the alternative seemed much worse.


	28. Fatal

**So this began with this prompt from Death-Wears-Diamond-Jewellery: "I absolutley adore anything where Arthurs really angry at something and Merlin gets really scared and then Arthur realises Merlins scaredness and feels really guilty." Clearly, this took a turn somewhere, so I'll have to try that again. Hope you enjoy this one anyway!**

"I can't believe you, Merlin! What is _wrong_ with you? I mean, are you _really_ that stupid? Magic is illegal for a reason. I swear, I am going to kill you for this."

Eyes closed, Merlin hung his head and sighed in defeat..

"Before you sentence me to death, Sire, you should know—"

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"You… you just said…"

"What? You thought I meant _literally_? God no, Merlin. Gwen would have my head, not to mention what the knights would do, and it's not like Camelot has many knights to spare. No, _that _would be fatal."


	29. Appreciation

**A response to a prompt by SomewhereBeyondReality. Hope you enjoy.**

"Are you feeling all right, Arthur?"

The prince glared. "I'm fine _Mer_lin."

"But… you just thanked me."

"You brought my horse."

"It's my _job_ to get your horse. Since when do you thank me for doing my job?"

Arthur said nothing. Truth was, he _didn't _thank Merlin for doing his job. If Arthur thanked him it was for something that went beyond the call of duty, like loyalty that put a lump in Arthur's throat and tightened his chest.

Like saving his life with illegal, life-threatening magic.

One day he'd thank him properly, but for now, they were headed home.


	30. Appreciation Revealed

**The sequel/companion to Appreciation, set at least a year (maybe more) later.**

"Are you feeling all right, Arthur?"

The king glared. "I'm fine, _Mer_lin."

"But… you just thanked me."

Arthur smirked at the familiarity. "You saved my life."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear.

"It's my _job_ to save your life. Since when do you thank me for doing my job?"

Arthur laughed, clapping the warlock on the back.

"Well, Merlin, maybe I'd thank you more if you did your job properly."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Properly? Do you even _realize _how often I've had to save your royal ass?"

Arthur turned serious, eyes sparkling.

"I know, Merlin," he said. "I know."


	31. Lemon Juice

Gwaine, in a strange turn of events, was sober.

Well, maybe not _entirely_. But certainly more sober than he liked to be. And _way_ more sober than Merlin was.

"All right, Merlin. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" the warlock slurred.

"What you do for Arthur. How do you manage it?"

"Lemon juice!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Gwaine sighed. He pulled a gold coin from his stash and held it out to Elyan.

"And just a spit of magic," he mumbled, laying his head on the table.

Gwaine grinned and opened his palm as Elyan dug out his own money.


	32. What's Best

"What were you thinking?"

"You know what I was thinking? I was thinking we'd been betrayed, you were unwell, Camelot was taken, and our people were dying. I was thinking I had to do my duty by any means necessary."

"Any means? By breaking the knight's code? What's next? Magic?"

Arthur stood up to his full height. He had hopedwishedprayed he could explain what he'd discovered to his father, tell Merlin he knew, and make it so he needn't fear for his life. But clearly, it had to wait.

But he would.

"I will do what's best for the people."


	33. Love

"Honestly, Arthur, you're being an idiot. You love her. Don't let anything stop you from being with her. You're lucky to have found her."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Read another book, Merlin?"

The manservant smiled sadly.

"Merlin?"

"If you lost her," he advised, voice echoing his heart's heaviness, "You wouldn't want to have any regrets."

"Merlin."

He took a deep breath and met Arthur's eyes.

"Her name?"

"Freya," he choked out through the lump in his throat. "Her name was Freya. God, I miss her."

The next time Arthur saw Gwen, he kissed her with more passion than ever before.


	34. Weight

They sat, staring into each other's eyes, both refusing to blink. The wooden chairs were as old as anything else in Gaius' chambers, but they held.

"What else?"

Merlin looked to the ceiling, thinking.

"You know about the magic, I told you about Freya…"

Arthur nodded.

"Did I tell you that, umm… the dragon isn't dead?"

"Merlin!"

"He can't attack again! I ordered him away."

"Or-_Mer_lin! I thought Balinor was the last Dragonlord!"

"He was… until he died and passed the ability onto his son."

Massaging his forehead, Arthur felt new weight on his shoulders, but the chairs kept holding.


	35. The New Guy

"Okay, I don't understand."

The kitchen maid rolled her eyes at the new recruit. "What's not to understand? You just—"

"No, not that. That dark-haired boy who's always with the prince…"

"Merlin?"

"I guess so. He was drinking with a _knight_," he observed in awe. "Like… like an equal."

"Yes. Merlin is very close to Sir Gwaine."

"And they were complaining," he continued. "About the _prince_."

"Yes. And?"

"He spoke to Lady Guinevere like a friend, _and_ he's insulted the prince!"

The maid clearly didn't see this as problematic.

The new servant shook his head. He didn't understand Camelot.


	36. Understand

"Merlin, right?"

The young man nodded, grinning.

"Are you new? I'd be happy to—"

"No. I mean, yes, but… I just wanted to ask: is Prince Arthur _really _as prattish as they say?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"His majesty is a good man. He's brave, loyal, and will do anything for his people."

The new servant gulped. Clearly this was not the right question.

Merlin grinned a little before adding, "But… he does have his moments. Just try to avoid him when he's hungry."

The new man gaped as Merlin turned to go. He thought he'd never understand Camelot.


	37. A Bystander's Fear

Andrew, nearing the end of his first week in the castle, was passing the prince's chambers when he heard it.

"You're wrong."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a prat."

"_Mer_lin!"

"No! This is _wrong_. And if you would get your royal head out of your royal arse, you'd see that. God, Arthur…"

Andrew froze. His heart stopped momentarily as he waited for screaming to start. At best, the servant was headed for the stocks. At worst…

Andrew didn't want to think of the worst. He stood completely still.

Instead, the prince sighed.

"I know, Merlin."

Andrew breathed again. So did Merlin.

**Yay! He finally has a name!**


	38. The Obvious Solution

"All right, so the majority of the knights see Merlin as their equal?"

Gloria the kitchen maid nodded.

"And he _acts_ like he's Arthur's equal?"

"Yes."

"So… why don't we hate him?"

Gloria raised her eyebrow as the aforementioned manservant entered.

"Good morning, Gloria. How's your mother?"

"_Much_ better. Thank Gaius for me?"

The boy grinned. "Of course. I don't suppose…"

"His majesty's breakfast is on the table. It's still hot."

"Thanks Gloria. Can I help with anything?"

"Nothing now, thanks."

"Hello, Andrew. How are things?"

Andrew couldn't help but grin. Maybe _this _mystery of Camelot had an obvious solution.

**So, I wanted to explore Arthur and Merlin's relationship through someone else's eyes. I hope you've enjoyed these four. I think I'm going to write one more with Andrew, and then I should be done with him. **


	39. Action

Andrew threw himself against the door.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?"

"It's just Andrew."

"I don't bloody care. Servants should _not_ just barge in."

This was, in fact, something Merlin did often, but that was presently unimportant.

Gasping, Andrew spat, "King… Merlin… sorcery."

Arthur thought quickest.

"Andrew, can you get him out quietly?"

"I can get him to the kitchen. Gloria knows the way out better. She can—"

"Good. Merlin, get gone."

"Arthur, I—"

"Later. _Get gone_."

The next time Arthur and Andrew met, the prince nodded towards him. After Merlin's acquittal, he was promoted.

**And there you have it, folks. That'll be it for Andrew. Unless I think of something else for him to do...**


	40. Pennywise

**A response to another ROSELLA1 prompt. Hope you like it.**

Merlin was being cheap lately, and Arthur couldn't understand why.

The prince recognized that his servant's replacement when his coat fell apart was thinner than the last.

It was starting to get on Arthur's nerves for some reason. Of course, not because he was worried about his health…

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to an odd sight: Merlin, on time, holding a parcel out to him.<p>

"Happy birthday, Arthur."

In shock, he took the gift and unwrapped it to an expensive-looking winter cloak inside. He swallowed.

Two days later, Merlin found a new, sturdy coat on his bed. He never discovered its origin.


	41. Misunderstanding

**Kitty O. has a drabble series called Underestimated. This is basically a continuation of number 15, Unrealistic. You should read those, because they're really good, but you can probably figure out what's going on with out. Still, they're awesome. Read them.**

"What are you doing?"

The men froze. If the situation hadn't been so severe, Arthur would have laughed. Lancelot was on one knee, Gwaine was crouched, fingers interlocked, and Merlin was facing the wall with one foot on Lancelot's raised knee and one in Gwaine's hands.

"My lord… we thought you had us guard him so… you know, to help him escape," Lancelot explained, looking sheepish.

"_Why_ would I do that?"

Merlin scrambled down. Gwaine stepped in front of him, glaring.

"I put you in charge so _I_ can help him escape. Now stop fooling around and come on, _Mer_lin."


	42. Brothers

"Stop it!"

The two young noblemen paused their abuse, turning to face the prince. Merlin sighed in relief.

"He's just a servant."

Arthur, glaring and with his arms crossed, reprimanded, "No, he's not _just_ a servant. He's _my_ servant. And…" He paused. "And my friend. You will treat him with respect."

"Respect?" one noble spat, clearly upset. "For a _servant_?"

Arthur stood taller. "You'll live to see him as your equal. For now, based on my orders, you will show him the same respect you would show…my brother."

Merlin beamed. Arthur would deny the event later, but Merlin never forgot.


	43. Treasure

**I meant to say the last drabble was based on a ROSELLA1 prompt. So is this one.**

Arthur knew Merlin better than just about anyone.

He'd decided this after discovering his magic a few months back. He knew Merlin wasn't evil, so when his father ordered the castle be searched, he went straight to Merlin's room and started throwing all magic paraphernalia into a bag.

His hand was just about to close around a tiny wooden dragon when Merlin protested.

Arthur met his eyes. He knew the look: he'd had it after losing his mother's locket.

Then he remembered where he'd seen the dragon before, and realized that he didn't know Merlin as well as he thought.


	44. Precognitive

**A prompt by a reader called Niffon-Faol.**

Merlin was fidgeting with the fastener on the king's cloak.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"It's okay to be nervous. This is a big—"

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I'm not nervous."

The court sorcerer nodded and stepped back, observing his work.

"Arthur, I should tell you—"

The king looked at him expectantly, but how could he tell him? Besides, he wasn't sure what the vision meant. Gwen and Lancelot could be leaving the city together for any number of reasons.

Right?

"Merlin?"

The warlock inhaled deeply.

"Good luck, sire."

Arthur grinned and thanked him as he took his place.


	45. Larger

**You see that letter up there? The one right next to the word "Rated." It is a T. This particular drabble is especially a T. Just thought I'd warn you.**

**Also, it's the last of the ROSELLA1 prompts. I'd like to thank you for the inspiration. I hope you've enjoyed them.**

"Mine's larger."

"Nope. Mine is."

"I'm the prince. Mine has to be larger."

"I didn't know princesses had one."

"Mine has always been larger."

"If you're so certain, let's measure."

Gwen knocked loudly on the door and cautiously pushed it open when Arthur invited her in. Despite her expectations, she had to laugh when she saw Arthur and Gwaine comparing the size of the shields.

She gave her message and turned to leave, but paused and looked back.

"You know," she teased, "What _really_ matters is how they hold up in battle."

The men exchanged confused glances as she left.


	46. Make Plans, Not Babies

**I've been meaning to write this one for a while, but just now got around to it. Hopefully, BagginsPotterPevensie, this will make up for the Gwencelot.**

**And, let me stress, this is basically a continuation of Ultra-Geek's 54th drabble. (The set is called One Hundred, and is amazing. No, seriously, I love her writing. I go fangirl every time I get a new story/chapter from her in my email.)**

**And I had to give it this title. It made me laugh. Enjoy!**

Arthur, after his initial fainting spell, had come around quite spectacularly.

So his first step upon waking was to find Guinevere and be sure she knew how he felt.

She stood attentively, albeit confused, as he rambled: he loved her and, even though the timing wasn't wonderful, he was going to be there for her and marry her (if she wanted to) and support her (even if she didn't).

Then she laughed. Arthur didn't see what was so funny.

"Arthur, that's sweet and all, but… I'm not pregnant."

Arthur froze, apologized, and then rushed off, mumbling something about killing Merlin.


	47. Parental Pride

"Thank you for coming, Hunith."

"Of course, your majesty."

Arthur sat, gesturing for her to do the same. "You may know my coronation is tomorrow."

"I do…"

"I'm going to legalize magic."

A flash of recognition blinked across her face before she became stoic again.

"I'm not sure how this affects—"

"I know about Merlin. And I'm making him my court sorcerer," Arthur continued. "I thought you'd want to be here." He paused, voice softening. "I know you must be proud of him."

Eyes shining, Hunith placed a hand on his arm.

"Me? I'm proud of both of you."


	48. Slippery Slope

**A prompt from Griffinesque, who gave me a lot of good ones that I hope I can do justice to.**

His father had been right, of course. It was a slippery slope.

First it had been the boy, Mordred. How could a child be evil?

Then it was Merlin's friend Will, who died to save him. That certainly wasn't evil.

And the Dragonlord, who perished on his way to help Camelot, couldn't be so bad either.

So when he discovered Merlin's magic, he locked himself in his room for a day and thought.

Merlin? Evil?

And now he'd hit the bottom because, not only was he keeping a sorcerer from his father, he considered him a friend.

Slippery slope indeed.


	49. Big Damn Heroes

One of the few towns under Uther who had supported the Purge balked when Arthur made magic legal again.

He could handle anything they thought of him, but he refused to accept their hostility towards Merlin.

Then came an opportunity to change their minds. Violent bandits were terrorizing them and Arthur took Merlin to fix it.

"Would you look at that? Appears we got here just in the nick of time. What do you suppose that makes us? Merlin?"

"Big damn heroes, sire?"

Arthur grinned as the townspeople stared in awe and Merlin magicked the problem away.

"Aren't we just."

**If you don't get the reference, I feel sorry for you. Still, hope you enjoyed it. **


	50. Trust

**The prompt here was from Alicia Jo, ""Honest people are never touchy about the matter of being trusted." Also, this is something that has been bugging me, so...here's a thought. Also, WOOHOO! Halfway there!**

Merlin's always right.

Always. Whenever he says someone's evil or using magic or trying to kill Arthur, he's right.

And yet, Arthur always makes him prove it. He _mostly_ trusts Merlin, but then again…

He thinks it's his desperation. The first time he didn't trust Leon, the older knight just sat back and let the prince learn the hard way.

Arthur hasn't doubted Leon since.

But Merlin…

Merlin was definitely hiding something. Whenever he insisted, "You can trust me," something in Arthur insisted he couldn't.

One day, Merlin won't worry about Arthur's trust. Then they'll both know he deserves it.


	51. Trustworthy

**Companion to Trust, so the same prompt. Took a while to get down to 100 words. Hope you enjoy it.**

Merlin had lived a lie all his life. It just hadn't bothered him before.

Before, he hadn't felt like it was really a lie. When he or someone else declared his honesty he hadn't felt it needed to be qualified.

But with Arthur, he felt like everything was a lie; and worse, he was lying to a friend.

He really couldn't blame Arthur. His wavering "You can trust me!" was to convince himself as much as the prince.

One day, he'll come clean. And if Arthur still doesn't believe he's trustworthy then, Merlin's going to give up on the prat.


	52. Friendly

**Another one from Griffinesque: "Friends are like potatoes, if you eat them they die." I love the idea of Merlin being Arthur and Gwaine's first friend so they don't really have experience with friends before and therefore don't understand much about the concept.**

"Admit it, princess," Gwaine slurred. "We're friends."

"Dunno, Gwaine," Arthur responded, his speech just as affected. "Dunno much 'bout havin'em. How'm I s'posed to know I got one?"

"Well," Gwaine began determinedly. "What I've learned 'bout friends… they're like potatoes."

"'Kay." Arthur swallowed, swaying slightly. "How?"

The room was loud; Gwaine hadn't heard him. The prince flicked his ear and, louder, asked, "How?"

Gwaine stared blankly at Arthur.

"Wot?"

"How're friends like potatoes?"

Gwaine blinked confusedly.

"…If you eat'em, they die?"

Arthur blinked, then clapped Gwaine on the back laughing loudly. Gwaine grinned and took another swig of his ale.


	53. Revelation

**A little more serious than Friendly, but the sequel to it nevertheless.**

Arthur squinted against the sun as he pushed himself up.

"I put off waking you as long as possible. Thought you could use time to recover. Drink this."

Arthur eyed the cup warily before turning his suspicious gaze to Merlin.

"Don't ask what's in it. It's Gaius' concoction.

Arthur felt his eyes screw shut as he downed it.

"Time?"

"Noon. The council meeting's been postponed, Leon's with the knights, and Gwen will see you this evening, but now someone's coming to visit your father."

Arthur figured then that Merlin could teach him a thing or two about being a friend.


	54. Cheap Shot

**The sort of sequel to Reincarnated, though there's a missing scene somewhere in the middle where Arthur convinces Merlin to go out for the football team and he somehow ends up as kicker. I don't know much about football actually, but I don't think I left too much room to be wrong...**

**So the whole scene was inspired by a verse in Rodney Atkins' "He's Mine" which I LOVE. Seriously, check it out. I'm just saying.**

"What… was _that_?"

Arthur shrugged. "A tackle. What? The little kicker doesn't recognize one?"

Merlin pushed Arthur. "I wouldn't even be _on _this stupid team if not for you! That guy was even bigger than your ego, _plus_ you got kicked out of the game. What were you _thinking?_"

Arthur locked gazes with his friend—his _best _friend—and said nothing for a long moment. Then, steadily, he spoke.

"It was a cheap shot. He shouldn't have done it, no matter who it was to, but I'll be damned if I let someone get away with doing that to you."


	55. Protection

**Someone commented in a review at one point that there are a lot of reveal drabbles in here. I know there are, I just think that's the point of mystery in the show, and there are so many possibilities to explore...I like writing them. Plus, there's a lot of opportunity for bromance in a reveal. I love me some bromance...**

When Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, the warlock sat down with him and began to walk him through every time he had used it in his presence. At each example, Arthur would nod, holding his chin in consideration.

"I remember now."

"Yes," Merlin agreed, chuckling. "It's quite obvious in hindsight."

Arthur shook his head. "No, Merlin. It seems like I _did_ know… I just forgot it. Is that bizarre?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "The human mind is very good at protecting itself. Sometimes it's better not to know."

Arthur massaged his temple, already worried about seeing his father again.


	56. Disrupted Destiny

**Response to a Griffinesque prompt. Everyone who sent me prompts: I am trying to do them. I promise.**

He would have gone.

He certainly cares about Arthur, and he knows—_knows_—his destiny is in Camelot.

But sometimes the weight of the destiny resting on his shoulders overwhelms him and he thinks about Freya and how good life could have been with her.

He shouldn't have gone. It shouldn't have even been a question.

But he would have.

He wonders if fate hates him. He wonders if the universe could intervene when its desired path is endangered.

But she was worth it. Arthur, destiny, Albion… he would have given it all up.

_She_ could have been his destiny.


	57. Blame

**Griffinesque sent me this quote: "The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on!" -Robert Bloch. And here is where I went with it...**

"_Mer_lin!"

"Yes sire?"

"We have been tied up. We are being dangled over a ravine. We little to no hope of escaping with our lives as the only people who know to look for us were unconscious the last time we saw them. _Why_ are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Well, sire… you know about Kilgharrah now."

"So?"

"He was the one who said we should check this out. You can't blame me this time."

"Actually, _Mer_lin, you're the one who convinced me to listen to him in the first place. I still hold you responsible."

Merlin's grin suddenly vanished.


	58. Blockade

**Another Griffinesque prompt. I'm trying to work through them now in the order I received them.**

Uther was shocked, momentarily silenced.

That… _idiot _manservant of Arthur's was a _sorcerer_, he thought with venom.

He had ordered the guards to arrest him and have him executed, but they had some trouble. The knights, all of them, had formed a shield around him. First the newest had made their stand, then the older knights had taken their place until, one by one, they stepped into the circle. And at the front, standing directly between Uther and the sorcerer, was his son.

Uther screamed. He threatened and shouted and ordered.

They would not budge. They could not be moved.


	59. Red Robin

**So thanks to everyone who enjoyed and responded to Blockade. It seems to be a favorite, and I'm glad of that because I'm partial to it myself.**

**Anyway, I'm sure this wasn't exactly what Griffinesque had in mind, but it's what I couldn't stop thinking of. Plus, a little AU thrown in there for Aria 657. Hope you enjoy!**

The moment the six entered, they made a beeline for the round table in the corner they always commandeered. Gwaine caught the waitress' eye, winked, and ordered two Screaming Red Zombies. Then, remembering why they were there, he ordered a third. Then he changed his mind and ordered seven.

"I'm driving, Gwaine."

"Two are for me, Lance."

Lance rolled his eyes and added, "We'd also like the Mountain High Mudd Pie, please."

"Just one or six?"

"Seven."

She made a note. "So that other boy you're always with, he's coming?"

The six grinned as Merlin entered. They erupted.

"Happy birthday!"


	60. Smile

**Last of the Griffinesque prompts (unless, of course, she's got another to share...)**

**"Smile...it makes people wonder what you're up to."**

Arthur rubbed his wrists where the shackles had been. Ignoring Merlin for the moment, he eyed Gwaine warily. The knight was doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Through his chuckles, Gwaine managed to stutter, "Merlin… didn't even have to… to do any magic! They found out he… he was Emrys and… and bolted."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "That's it?"

"Well," Gwaine continued, calming only slightly. "The grin helped. Show him the grin, Merlin!"

The warlock grinned in a way that showed he was up to something.

"I'd worry, too," Arthur laughed, clapping Merlin on the back.


	61. Stressful

**Prompt from poohunne.**

Arthur massaged his temples as the click of his boots echoed down the stone hallway. The added responsibility of being regent was stressful. He had set aside today to spend time with Merlin and the knights, hoping it would be a little more relaxing.

He heard their laughter getting louder as he made his way down the hall. He sighed in anticipation, hoping for simple peace.

"So then," he heard Merlin say in a fit of laughter, "Gwaine said, 'You should have seen him with the wig on."

Arthur pivoted 180 degrees.

On second thought, maybe he'd go see Guinevere.


	62. Darling

Morgana couldn't be certain, but during one of Uther's fevered rants, she thought he called her darling.

But that couldn't be right. He didn't _care_. He wouldn't acknowledge her as blood. He detested her magic and so, even if he didn't know it, he automatically detested her. He preferred Arthur rather obviously.

Morgana hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. Days like these made her miss the man she had called father. Days like these made her wonder if he would have still loved her had he known the truth.

She hoped so. She couldn't lose the memory of that.


	63. Rabbit Season

Arthur, hands on his hips, exhaled angrily.

He was going to _kill_ that blasted manservant… He didn't know why he brought him on hunting trips anyways.

The prince glared at the place where Merlin sat, cross-legged, with the furry trembling thing clutched to his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur insisted, "Really, Merlin—it's just a _rabbit_."

Merlin said nothing, just continued glowering as though he'd murdered his family in cold blood. Arthur clenched his jaw as Merlin stroked the thing's ears and mumbled.

"It's okay, little guy. I won't let the big mean prat hurt you."

Arthur massaged his forehead.


	64. For a Visit

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm trying to do NaNoWriMo, plus school stuff. Updates will be sporadic from now on. (Not that it wasn't before, but...)**

Anyways, maybe not my best work. Wasn't entirely sure what to do with this prompt, but...I kind of like how it turned out. I don't know if the set up is realistic or not, but...I hope it is. And I hope you enjoy it!

Lady Guinevere had grown up with Sir Leon, but she had not been in his home for years. Upon reminiscing, she, Merlin, and a few of the knights had decided to visit.

Leon was showing her down a hallway when she asked about a certain portrait.

"It's my father," he reminded her without seeing it.

"But Sir Leon," she interrupted. "Why is it upside down?"

His arms behind his back, he turned his head to face it. He was still for a moment before growling.

"Sir Gwaine!"

They heard a crash as the young knight scrambled to leave the manor.


	65. Worry

**Sorry it's been so long. School, you know. Also, this one was difficult. I had to cut it almost in half. I really wanted to use the line "He wasn't sure if Arthur was still mad or not," but...it just didn't happen. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

Gaius turned from the window and sighed worriedly, stuffing jars and bandages into his travel sack before rushing to the training field.

"Merlin!" Arthur roared, flinging his sword down. He ran one hand through his hair, turned, and hissed. His shoulders fell, and he turned back, offering Merlin his hand. "You _have _to learn to defend yourself."

Yesterday, Merlin was clutching a bleeding gash in his side, barely conscious.

The memory killed Gaius.

Arthur handed Merlin's sword back to him.

"Try again."

"But Arthur—"

"Try. _Again_."

Gaius set his pack down, sitting on the bench as the metal clashed.


	66. Reality Check

**All right. The last of the poohunne prompts. I hope you've enjoyed reading them as mch as I have writing them. Thanks.**

"All right," Arthur said, sheathing his sword. "Kill him."

Everyone's eyes widened, slack-jawed.

"Your Majesty…"

He held his hand up to stop Leon's protest. "Merlin." He jerked his head towards the bound former assailant.

The warlock's jaw dropped. "_What?"_

"You heard me," Arthur continued calmly, adjusting his gloves. "Kill him."

"Arthur, I… I won't. I can't…"

"Don't know a spell?"

"I know the spell, clotpole, and if he posed a threat, it might be different, but he can't hurt anyone now. Arthur, please…"

Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder.

"Just making sure… Leon, you get him back to the dungeon, will you?"


	67. Tournaments

**Ah. Sweet, sweet crack. Hope you enjoy.**

People had come from everywhere for the annual tournament, and Arthur stood on the balcony before them.

"Attention," he proclaimed. "People of Camelot, visitors: from this day forth, there will be no more tournaments. Thank you."

"Hang on," someone from the crowd protested before Arthur could go anywhere. "What's this about?"

"I apologize," Arthur urged, "But we just can't afford to lose any more knights."

"That's not fair!" another man grumbled. "I came here to fight a knight from Camelot!"

Arthur sighed, waving a hand dismissively.

"Fine. Fight Sir Leon." He continued, mumbling, "It's not like he can die anyway."


	68. WaferThin

**I realize this is the second time I've done something like this, but...I like the idea of it, so we're going with it.**

Arthur would fight regardless of weather or temperature if he was required to, and he rarely complained about it.

But when the temperature was near freezing, metal armor got _cold_. Still, all he grumbled softly was "bloody cold," and only with Merlin.

Before the prince could protest, his companion had stripped off his jacket and thrown it to him. He rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger before handing it back.

Before their next outing, Merlin found a new jacket waiting for him. When he tried to thank Gaius for it, the physician insisted he hadn't seen it before.


	69. Basket

**This is pretty much just crack. Not sure where it came from...I apologize for this.**

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"…What's the basket for?"

Merlin glanced down to the sturdy, well woven basket on his arm.

"It's for Arthur."

"Arthur needs a basket?"

"Yes."

The silence quickly became awkward as each man shifted his weight from foot to foot, each avoiding the other's eyes.

"Well, I better get going."

"Wait, Merlin!"

The warlock turned back to him, eyes expectant.

"_Why_ does Arthur need a basket?"

"Oh!" Merlin responded enthusiastically. "Uther locked him in a tower. It's the best way to get food to him."

Sometimes, the knight wondered if he was the only sane one in the kingdom.


	70. Art

Arthur was raised with the finer things: gold, silver, jewels, all of which were beautiful. But when he considered them beautiful, he was really thinking about their value.

The painting Merlin was looking at had none.

"It's beautiful." His voice was soft with awe.

Arthur looked between him and the painting before shrugging.

"It's worthless."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He faced him, flabbergasted.

"Look at it!" he insisted. "Really look!"

Arthur stared at it for a minute. Slowly, Merlin saw his eyes soften. The warlock turned his attention back to the beauty before him.

This time, Arthur could see it too.


	71. Guilty

With crossed arms, Arthur glared at Merlin. The warlock bowed his head.

Gwen smacked Arthur's arm.

"Arthur Pendragon! This man has been nothing but loyal to you! Stop acting as if he were some sort of traitor!"

The knights murmured agreement.

"Oh, come on!" Arthur gestured exasperatedly towards Merlin. "_He _broke the law! How am _I _the bad guy?"

Gwen and the knights glared. Merlin trembled.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes, well… oh, don't look at me like that, Merlin! We'll figure it out, just… stop making me feel so damn guilty!"


	72. To Choose

**This is...different. I like it. Based on a request (I think anyway). Hope you enjoy it.**

With every reincarnation, Mordred got a little closer to Morgana. Once he was her nephew, then her cousin, then her brother…

This time, he was her son.

"Mordred," she called. "Uncle Arthur's here."

The little boy came bounding down the stairs. He didn't yet remember his quarrel with Arthur… but Morgana did.

She stared with wet eyes at the only two males who had ever meant anything to her in any life. And it hit her again that, she'd eventually have to choose between them.

After they left, a few tears fell down her cheeks, just like they always did.


	73. Humble Beginnings

**Pretty much the sequel to "Parental Pride." I'm not sure if this was technically a prompt or not, but somebody mentioned the idea and I decided to give it a shot.**

"I wondered where you'd gotten off to."

Merlin grinned over his shoulder at Prince—_King_ Arthur.

"Yeah, it was just getting… stuffy in there."

Arthur chuckled. "You mean in there, with your mother telling the knights and lords how the new court sorcerer pronounced his th's as f's until he was ten?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Or how you used to run around stark—"

"Yes!" Merlin interrupted. Arthur clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"But look how far we've come," Arthur remarked softly, awe in his voice.

Merlin nodded in agreement, grinning as he looked out over the city.


	74. True Bravery

_"True bravery isn't defiance but quiet acceptance, in the knowledge that with not resisting you are fighting back the most."_

He'd only read his mother's words, but he could still hear her voice in his head.

_We need your help, Merlin._

It was too late once he received the letter. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. To help now…

Well, he'd have to use magic.

And something that big would likely be flashy. Arthur would notice. Or there was that slight chance it could kill him.

But that couldn't happen. Not yet.

He lay in bed and cried until he fell asleep. He woke at noon, but the clouds and rain made it look as dark as night.


	75. Roots

_"Parents give their children two things; one is roots, the other wings"_

Things were… awkward.

One of Arthur's childhood friends was visiting, trying to befriend Merlin. "Trying" being the operative word. The conversation was awkward and forced for everyone involved.

"So… have you always lived in Camelot?"

Merlin's eyes lit up as he thought of home. "No. I'm from a tiny village. Ealdor?"

The young lord shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Merlin laughed. "Course you haven't."

"Must be a nice place, though. People tend to turn out like the place they call home."

Merlin nodded, but he wanted to say being from Ealdor didn't make it home. His mother did.


	76. Wings

_"Parents give their children two things: one is roots, the other, wings."_

Merlin tugged once more on the saddle's girth, so focused that he didn't notice Gaius approaching the other side of the horse.

"Merlin?"

The warlock looked up, eyes wide. He exhaled deeply.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Gaius assured him. He shook his head.

"I don't know—"

"You are more than prepared for this.

Eyes shining, Merlin sighed. After a second of silence, he whispered, "I'm scared."

Gaius swallowed, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"No matter where you go Merlin, you are not alone."

He would hold his head high when he rode away with Arthur.


	77. Anyway

Arthur rested his head in his palms. Feeling he wasn't alone, he sat straight and propped his chin on his fist.

"Hello Merlin."

The servant smiled gently. "Is everything all right, sire?"

Arthur sighed. "Sometimes I don't know who I am. Some days I do, and I don't like it."

Merlin grinned.

"Who would like being a prat?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin frowned.

"You know who you are."

"And if I don't?"

Merlin blinked. "Well _I _know you."

Arthur looked up, eyes narrow.

"And… you like me?"

"Course I do."

The king grinned.

"Most of the time," Merlin mumbled.


	78. Kill Him

**So, number 66 begins with Arthur saying, "All right. Kill him." to Merlin, except it's a test. Someone requested a drabble where he said the same thing, but was serious. It isn't exactly the same, but you get the point."**

**And I apologize that it's been so long. School and...school. It got crazy! Hoping to get more done in a timely manner from now on.**

"Okay. Kill him."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at his king. The prisoner chuckled, revealing three empty spaces where teeth had been.

"You can't kill me! I know where your servant is."

Arthur shrugged. "So you know that he is being attended to by our court physician?" His voice was level, but cold. "What I don't know is whether or not he'll make it."

Arthur nodded at Gwaine, who stood to his full height. The king didn't look back as he left. A few moments later, the knight caught up to him, wiping the blood off his sword as they walked.


	79. Pink

As a child, Arthur only saw pink three times: on a rose, on a little girl, and on his sheets once when they were washed with his father's cape.

After that, he decided he didn't like it. He associated it with all things girly and frilly.

Guinevere's dress didn't change his mind: it _was _girly.

But he didn't mind. That was part of what made it so perfect.

And five years later, when Guinevere handed him a pink bundle in a pinker blanket… he decided it may be his favorite color.

Not that he would say that aloud or anything.


End file.
